


Armour

by CTippy



Series: Falling, Catching [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 06:46:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15431328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTippy/pseuds/CTippy
Summary: Why blue?





	Armour

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my, I have so many apologies to make. I apologise to all the people who have read this series and expected an update, and got nothing for more than a year because unfortunately, I am not a prolific writer at all. Or prolific in general, to be honest. My mind works in strange ways. If I had known I would need to go back to pen and paper to get the words flowing, I would've tried that much earlier. Anyways, I am finally here again with the update you were not waiting for anymore at this point (who could blame you!) and I hope you'll like it. Hopefully the next piece will not take me so much time to finish. LOL  
> And now I need to thank my friend and beta, Aerest. She not only helps me make these small little things better, she cares about them and supports me and apparently likes my writing, which is honestly the best I could ask for. She makes me feel excited about my own work, she believes these small moments shared between Jaime and Brienne are worth reading. She believes in me and it makes all the difference. 
> 
> I apologise for any mistakes you might find, English is not my native language.

_It reminded her of Tarth. The armour he had gifted her shone under the sun, blue as the sapphire waters surrounding her home. As her eyes followed the ripples of light shimmering on the metal, she would feel like a child again - the sunlight warming her skin, the clear sky above watching her, the deep brilliant green of the woods all around her._

_She wore it with pride, together with the most important gift she had ever received. Unbidden, her hand went to the lion on the pommel, her fingers wrapping tightly around it. Her mind wandered back to lingering glances, unuttered feelings, touches that were and that never would be. She felt her chest tighten, heart yearning for something that would never come to pass. They had parted ways, and would likely never see each other again._

* * *

He had offered his help to take her armour off, but no reply had come from her. She had simply stood there, looking at him from the corner of her eye for a long moment before averting her gaze. She had received help to remove her armour before, and yet the thought of Jaime carrying out the task. . . His footsteps were light as he came closer. Her right hand was still fumbling with the straps on her left shoulder piece when he spoke again. _He could give her a hand with that_ , he said standing behind her, _but only the one_. She stopped and looked at him from over her shoulder, his attempt at jesting met with a frown. He smirked but held her gaze, still waiting for her answer.

 _Why blue?_  
The words had left her lips before she knew it, breaking the silence that had fallen between them. His hand stilled for a moment, long fingers resting on sea-coloured plate. She could sense his eyes on her, and kept her own fixed on the ground. The words he uttered however, as he finally untied the buckle, was not an answer to her question.

He had seen Tarth. He had seen her home. She opened her mouth once, twice … Her breath hitched. The pauldron came off almost without her noticing, until his fingers softly ran down the length of her arm before lightly lifting it up. Her eyes flickered to him but never met his, intent as they were on the straps placed on the side of her breastplate, his only hand releasing her wrist from the gentle hold of its fingers in order to reach one.

 _No wonder it was called the Sapphire Isle,_ he had said breaking the silence once again. He expressed his regret for having seen so little of it and from such a great distance. Her eyes returned to the ground beneath her feet, her mind wandering back to the place she had loved so. The place she had left. Brienne wondered if he would go with her someday … Should the gods allow Spring to come for them. For all. They had fallen silent again, the sounds of leather and plate accompanied only by the fire crackling at one end of the room.

He moved away from her side, coming to face her. He helped her lift the breastplate over her head as best as he could, using his golden hand to support its weight. She watched him as he let the piece of armour slide to the ground. Jaime was closer than she had realised. Her chest heaved slowly as she met his gaze. His eyes rested on hers for a long moment, never once leaving them. The green of his eyes was scarcely distinguishable in the dim firelight, shadows and lights dancing on his face. Brienne gave the smallest of nods, and his hand moved. Long fingers paused hesitantly on the collar of her gambeson, the smallest of brushes against the skin of her throat.

 _Her eyes,_ he had said then. Her eyes were the reason her armour was blue.


End file.
